Kiss Day
by troublesomee
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari having some troubles on Kiss Day ;) Just a fluffy OneShot.


**/So I wrote this today instead of studying. As usual I am sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling**

„Let's get something to eat, I' m starving." Shikamaru looked up from his formulas „Didn't you just get something for lunch?" a pair of teal eyes starred at him obviously offended and then went back to lines printed on paper stacks in front of them. He sighed, he didn't mean to upset her especially after he just hurt her the day before. They went on one of their kind of dates and it was a pleasing evening. Shikamaru had cooked her something and they sat on his couch watching some quiz show, Temari screaming the answers before the candidate could and Shikamaru chuckling at the eager sparkle in her eyes every time she smiled at him with a triumphant smile and stated „See I was right, that idiot, I would be so rich if I would attend one of this shows.". So when it got later they went from sitting awkward side by side to Temari snuggling somewhat not so awkward in his chest, his arm laid around her shoulder. He discovered behind all her bluntness there was a rather shy Temari when it came to show affection towards him. Her cheeks would flush a little bit and her sight went just in the opposite direction of his, making it short it was freaking cute. But it was her after all so when they walked to her hotel room she surprised him by asking frankly „Why won't you kiss me?". His foot stopped midair and his chocolate colored eyes widened in wonder. „I..I-I don't know, why?." his mind scolded himself for sounding like an idiot and he could already see the frown appearing between the sea green eyes „I just asked myself if it's „too troublesome" for you, because we have been dating some time now..and it would be appropriate, wouldn't it?" Shikamaru couldn't help himself but to stare at her for some time, there were just no words which came to his mind to describe it. He wanted to kiss her, the truth was he was longing to press his lips to her wonderful full pink ones but he just didn't know when the perfect time was. „If you wanted me to kiss you so badly, why didn't you just kiss me?" it blurted out and exactly at the moment he had said it he regretted it. Her nose crinkled in anger and her beautiful eyes were filled with hurt „Forget it, moron.". Before he could realize what he just had done she stomped away in the night. After he stood there for some minutes in the night air his brains finally went back to working and proceeded what just had happened. One of his hand moved to massage his temple and a frustrated groan escaped his lips „Troublesome." how could he be so damn stupid, why didn't he just tell her, this damn woman transformed his brain into freaking goo. After having a fight with his mind he settled on going home, even if he followed her she would be to damn stubborn to open the door. So he light a cigarette and trot back to his apartment through the silent streets of his hometown.

In the next morning she already left when he went to pick her up at her hotel room and when he entered their office no word was exchanged. So her claim to starve was the first word which filled the room this day, and he blew it again. Sigh. Why was this dating thing so damn annoying? He had to fix this so an apologizing smile found his lips „Actually, I am starving, too. Where do you want to eat?" her eyes stayed determined at the paper „I'm not hungry anymore.". Stupid stubborn woman, „We could get some chestnuts afterwards if you want." he shivered at the quirking eyebrow but when she stood up and her lips escaped a „Fine, let's get some snacks." the man sighed relieved.

They went to get some takeaway and when getting some sweet chestnuts for Temari bumped into a wicked grinning Ino „Sooo are you two on a date for kiss day?". Both of them starred at her puzzled, Shikamaru already frowning, being reminded of the events which happened yesterday „What do you mean by „Kiss day"?", the Suna Nin asked their friend and the grin on Inos face widened. „It's the 23rd of May, it's kiss day. Sai and I are celebrating it like the whole day if you know what I mean. So what about you?". Hiding his now sweating hands in his pockets Shikamaru tried to escape the awkward situation by answering in his usual annoyed voice, with a slight note of its-awkward-let-it-be-Ino, „We are just getting some snacks, for work. So if you'll excuse us.." he pushed himself past her and got his maybe girlfriend some of her favorite treats. To his relief Ino let it really be and excused herself giggling to celebrate a little bit more with her pale boyfriend. The silence which was left between Temari and Shikamaru could only be described awkward. Their eyes didn't meet and no words escaped their lips on the way back to the office.

Shikamaru felt mocked by the couples the passed on their way, every single on of them hanging at each others lips, like their lives depended on it. Stupid Kiss Day, who invented this troublesome celebration of people exchanging nothing more than salvia and germs. His eyes went on the woman walking beside him, damn he really wanted to exchange salvia and germs with her. Growling silent his eyes wandered to the Hokage's building, maybe he just had to do it instead of waiting for the perfect moment. Maybe just now? No, what if somebody would see them? Ah, screw it.

Before they entered the huge front door of their destination Shikamaru suddenly stopped the blonde woman by grabbing her wrist and rubbed his head sheepishly when mumbling „I'm sorry.".

 _Just do it._

Temari tilted her head and sighed

 _Just do it._

„You are an idiot, ya know."

 _Just do it._

he nodded and pulled her closer making her squeal in surprise

 _Just do it._

„What the hell, dumba-„

 _Just do it._

 **his lips met hers.**

When he parted them, his forehead rested on hers and his eyes starred awkwardly at the ground. She surprised him by cupping his cheek making his chocolate colored orbs lock with her sea green ones. She smiled. A gentle loving smile, she only showed to her brothers. And to him. His heartbeat skipped a beat and their lips met again this time more longing and moving in a gentle motion. „Urgh guys, get a room." a certain Shinobi pushed past them followed by his huge dog, his face crinkled in faked disgust and his lips wearing a wicked grin . His voice made the two of them torn from their own world, blushing furiously. „I-I am sorry, I just..I…" his lack of words was back again. He groaned. But when his sight met heirs again, he knew exactly why. This woman would turn him into an idiot his whole life, he was sure of it. And he wouldn't like it any other way.


End file.
